JME
JME Hello and Welcome to the Newest Blah Blah Blah I GOT XBOX 360, PC,TV-MAC STANDARD!!! Videos for Songs For the song "Serious", JME released his own video which received coverage on Channel U and MTV Base. The video was high quality by the standards of the grime scene, and it was a hit amongst his fans. The song "Serious" was sampled from Eminem's "Who Knew". *Trivia: One scene from the video was set as a .gif on his myspace profile a month before the videos release. Releases Mixtapes He has released 4 mixtapes so far on his Boy Better Know Label, as well as mixtapes for such notable grime artists such as Tinchy Stryder and Wiley. *Boy Better Know (Edition 1) - Shh Hut Yuh Muh *Boy Better Know (Edition 2) - Poomplex *Boy Better Know (Edition 3) - Derkhead *Boy Better Know (Edition 4) - Tropical N.B - Tropical and Derkhead were released as a double cd pack. Tropical was an instrumental CD and some of the beats have been vocalled by such MCs as Jammer (Holiday - Are You Dumb Vol.2). Vinyl Releases *JME & Trigz - Berr Quick EP *JME - Serious Serious EP *JME/Skepta - Adamantium EP *JME - Waste Man EP *JME And Trigz - The Nu EP *JME - Calm Down *JME - Serious *JME - Badderman EP *JME/Grime Reaper -Safe And Sound EP *JME - The JME EP - Rice and Peas *JME - Serious / Calm Down EP *JME - Joel Shut Your Mouth *JME - Don't Chat *JME - Meridian Walk Albums *Famous? Future Works JME is in the recording with the whole of Boy Better Know to release Boy Better Know - V.I.P It is expected to be released in the first quarter of 2009. Features Wiley *Playtime Is Over *Tunnel Vision 5 *Tunnel Vision 1 Skepta *Greatest Hits President T *Back Inna My Face Frisco *Back 2 Da Lab Volume 1 *Back 2 Da Lab Volume 3 Ny *Split Endz Volume 2 Trim *Soulfood Davinche *Rider CD more to add T Shirts As his label became more and more successful, they released T Shirts with "Boy Better Know" on the front, although different designs of the 'Boy Better Know' T Shirts were seen as early as the Practice Hours DVD. Widely popular with his fans, fakes immediately started appearing on Ebay. For purchasing, Trainique and UK Recordshop now stock new Boy Better Know T Shirts. JME is in plans to release the Boy Better Know T Shirts in stores nationwide. Although many artists have released T Shirts, JME and Skepta are known as the originators when it came to using T Shirts as a tool for promotion. Progression As his fanbase has grown JME has been known to travel all over Europe and more recently New York with Tim Westwood to peform his hit songs. Famous Bars everybody knows... serious/ from day one i said i was serious/ but nobody took me serious/ so now i say BOY BETTA KNOW/ you betta mind out that i dont bounce ya head twice and dunk it in a basket/ tyin to jack JME's flows JME's lyrics, then try to mask it/ you baterdan a rastman with merc benzes/ your flow will go dry quicker than contact lenses/ I picked up a Q // Every 5 minutes, got 2 shots // Never get caught with the white in the pocket // Get rid of the 8ball in couple shots // I cut the 8 ball by eye // Cos in maths, I wern't a fool // Big guys understand what I shot but little guys think I'm talking about pool Think Your a Badman To The Fullest/Cus You Got A Couploe Of Shotbun Gullets/Dont Try Run It Up And Get Dark/Cus Ill Chief You Up In The Par Cark/Tell Your Girlfriend To Leave Me Alone Stop Ringin My Phone Bile Mone/Serious It's Getting On Top Jheez Cant Even Shop To The Bops/ Im Slim But I Aint Got Anarexia/I Spit Lyk Ive Got Dyslexia/You DOnt Want To Make Vexed Or You'll Find Out About My Terrets/ Boy Better Know /Dont Mess Wiv Skepta My Bro/My Family Joseph Junior My Name Jamie Adenuga/ Shut Your Mouf Dikked Wasteman Poomplex/I Domt KNow Wat Ure Finkin But Its Not Me Nd Yu Spittin In The Same Roomflex/Wen I Enter You Exit Cuz Yu Said Shit Bout Me Nd Skepta/See Now SHit Cant Be Perfect Car You LEt The Situation Get Complex I will make your bredrin say ohhhh shit when he hears my lyrics, he's like 'Jme's nang! Did you hear what he said? Do you get me fam? Hey blad listen to this!' and he'll show his bredrins and that, and they'll be like 'Raaaaahtid! cuz I never knew he said that!' JME Freestyle thumb|300px|right .